Uptown Girl
by Flynn Rider 2.0
Summary: Flynn meets Elsa and instantly falls in love with her. Will he manage to win the heart of his 'uptown girl? Story inspired my the song Uptown Girl (westlife version) (AU where rapunzel and flynn don't know each other. [Flynn,Elsa] [Kristoff.B, Anna] Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Uptown Girl

Chapter 1

Flynn POV

There I was walking near the castle, when I was suddenly knocked down by a fancy four horse drawn carriage. I lightly applied pressure to my head and winced 'That's_ gonna hurt in the morning' _"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I snapped my head up to the voice my eyes widen then I rushed to my feet and bowed quickly, for the two people standing in front of me was none other than Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle! I'll admit I was quite smitten with Queen Elsa but, someone like me doesn't deserve someone like her and that it will take a miracle for her to ever fall in love with me. "Y-your Majesty...Princess Anna" Wow I am literally speechless! "Please call me Elsa" This is the first time I've ever heard her speak and I am already entranced by her angelic voice. My train of thought were interrupted by a loud perky voice. "And just call me Anna!" I flashed them my famous half smile and stuck my hand out to shake their hands. "Please call me Flynn" Anna shook my hand first. What surprised me though was the strength of her grip. Now when it came to Elsa's hand, I was amazed how soft her hands were and that I didn't wantto let go but I did, and I mentally scolded myself for falling in love with her so I can avoid the heartbreak when she tells me that she doesn't love me back. At that moment, I finally decided to speak. "Well Elsa and Anna, I'm sorry to bother and waste your time, so I will just be on my way. Good bye ladies and have a nice day." I gave a final short bow and went to get an ice pack for my head.

Anna POV

When Flynn and Elsa first looked at each other, I definitely saw a connection. As I watched him walk off, I turn to Elsa. "Well he was nice... and cute." I nudged my sister playfully "You like him don't you?" Of course Elsa being Elsa decided to hide her true feelings and instantly denied it. "N-no I don't!" I then gave her a smirk "C'mon Elsa I saw the way you looked at him, you looked quite smitten with him. And!... when you heard his voice, you looked immediately entranced by it. I also have a feeling that he feels the same way." "N-no he doesn't!" "He gave you the exact same looks you were giving him!" "Even if I do like _like_ him, it's unusual for the queen to be courted by commoners. But it's not breaking any laws." With the quiet tone she used to say the last part it's almost like she didn't want me to hear it... but I did! My mind processed what she had said, and my eyes widen "Elsa! You just admitted on having a crush on him!" I chuckled when I saw her blushing like mad. All she said was "Yeah so?" in a simple manner but, I could see a small smile and decided to tackle her in a bear hug.

Elsa POV

It seems impossible for me to get Flynn out of my head. I still haven't decided if I definitely have a crush on him. I guess it's too early to say. I've never felt this way about anyone before when we shook hands I felt something like a jolt of electricity. This has never happened to me before so I don't know what to expect. Maybe I should ask Anna about it... tomorrow. I sigh tiredly. I should try to get to know him better, I'll drag Anna along with me to town and spend time with him. I sighed again but this time it was a happy sigh. I fell asleep with a smile on my face knowing I had some sort of plan.


	2. Chapter 2 Quality Time

I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait a while for this chapter I truly apologise. Well here it is hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Quality Time

Elsa POV

I woke up feeling energetic and ready to get my plan from the previous night in action. I quickly showered and changed into my famous ice dress. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I walked to Anna's room so we could eat breakfast together. I was just about to knock however, knowing my sister was a really heavy sleeper she wouldn't wake up straight away if I just knocked. As quietly as I could, I slowly turned the door knob and tiptoed into her bedroom. A small smile appeared on my face when I saw how adorable she looked whilst sleeping (even though she was drooling slightly). Somehow a chuckle escaped my lips when I noticed how messy her hair was. Feeling cheeky I stood back a few steps and screamed "ANNA WAKE UP!" but only loud enough so it wouldn't be heard through the entire castle. It seemed to have worked though because, she was so surprised her eyes shot open and she fell out of bed and onto the floor with a high pitched shriek. I laughed uncontrollably but stopped when I heard her use some 'colourful' language. "Anna! Language!" she stood up in front of me "I'm fine thanks for asking!" Using sarcasm in every word. "Where did you hear those types of words?" From you of course I was shocked to hear that but before I responded I remembered why I was even here. "Anyway, I came because I wanted to eat breakfast together and afterwards go to the village?" I looked up at her and saw she had a wide grin on her face. "Of course I would love to go to the village with you! Just give me a minute to get dress. I waited outside but she wasn't kidding when she said a minute because, after a minute she kicked the door open with her hair in her normal braids, and a similar dress to what she wore on my Coronation except it was navy blue instead of green. "How do you get dressed so fast?!" She shook her head, grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the dining room while laughing happily.

After breakfast, we walked around the village and entered the bakery. The owner immediately noticed us and bowed. "Your Majesties, what brings you here today?" "Actually we're looking for someone" Anna looked at me with a confused look on her face "We are?" "Yes he goes by the name of Flynn Rider I believe he works here." "He is in the back would you like me to fetch him?" "No thank you, we'll visit him ourselves." We proceeded to the back of the bakery when Anna nudged me playfully and said "so that's why you wanted to go to the village, to see Flynn. You didn't want to spend time with me at all!" She crossed her arms and was pretending to be angry. I hugged her tightly "of course I wanted to spend time with you..." I was about to continue when we heard singing

'_She knocks me off my feet but I can't help_

_myself I don't want anyone else she's a _

_mystery, she's too much for me but I_

_Keep coming back for more she's just_

_The girl I'm looking for'_

I then decided to put my hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump and scream loudly. Anna burst out laughing. "Your majesty! How can I help you?" He bowed quickly "We'd like to spend time with you." "We?" "Yes me and Princes-..." I turned around and saw Anna has left me and Flynn ALONE TOGETHER '_I'm so going to get her back for this.' _ "Well then I'd be delighted to spend the day with your Majesty" He extended his arm for me and I gladly accepted. "Shall we?" I nodded, and we left the bakery arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Questions (more like 10)

**Uptown Girl**

**Chapter 3: 20 Questions (more like 10)**

As soon as they were outside the bakery, Flynn had a brilliant idea on how they should spend their day together. He gently grabbed her wrist so he wouldn't startle her. "Follow me I want to take you somewhere." Elsa looked weary at first but decided to do what he asked. After what seemed like a while of walking, they were in the middle of the forest. "We're here." Elsa looked up from the ground and gasped at the beautiful scenery right before her eyes. There was a lake which was so beautiful and clear. Flynn sat down on a nearby bench and patted the space next to him, which Elsa gladly took. They sat in peaceful silence just enjoying the nature. "We should play a game." Elsa was taken aback by the random request. "Alright what do you have in mind?" "20 questions. The aim of it is that we ask each other 10 questions in an alternate pattern. It helps people to get to know each other better." Elsa thought about it for a minute and made up her mind. "Would it be okay if we ask each other 5 questions instead of 10?" "Sure! Well let's begin. Ladies first." Elsa giggled and blushed lightly at the polite gesture. "Why thank you kind sir. Have you always lived in Arendelle?" "Moved here when I was 19, the baker and his wife took me in and gave me a job. I'm now 26 years old. What's your favourite food?" "Chocolate obviously. Where do you come from originally?" "I'm not actually sure. You see I never knew my parents. I wandered about and like I said before I was taken in by the baker. Favourite colour?" "Light blue. Are you currently courting anyone?" Flynn was surprised at this question but answered anyway. "Not at the moment, but I have my eye on someone special" He looked directly at her when he said this which caused Elsa to blush ever so lightly. "What do you look for in a guy?" "Well he has to be brave, smart ,loyal, one of those guys who may seem tough and intimidating but can be gentle and loving when he's around me or my family, and he has to have a good sense of humour but, is serious and mature when he needs to be. I'd also like to mention I have a thing for guys who are brunettes. What do you look for in a girl?" "When it comes to girls I focus on personalities, don't get me wrong I'd like a girl who is very pretty but personality is just as important. I'd prefer a girl who isn't the prettiest girl in the world but has a great personality, than a girl who is gorgeous but has a low personality. I look for: kindness/caring, smart, helpful, brave and not afraid to be different no matter what she's told. Are you being courted by anyone?" "Not at the moment." "I know it's your turn to ask me a question but if I don't do this now, I'll truly regret it." Elsa raised her eyebrow in confused but nodded anyway to let him know to ask his question. "Well here goes nothing. If I asked you to go on a date with me this Saturday, would you say yes?" She sat quietly and Flynn was worried that he over stepped boundaries, and was about to apologise when he was cut off. "Yes I'd like that" She faced him and smiled. After hearing this, he regained his confidence (well some of it) and smiled back. "Great! So I'll pick you up at the castle at 6:30pm this Saturday." He checked his watch and saw that it was 5;30pm and inwardly started to panic. "Come on we have to get back before they start sending out search parties for you. I'll walk you back to the castle." He held out his arm for the second time that day, which she gladly took as they made their way back.


End file.
